The characterization of particles in the field of nanotechnology or biotechnology becomes more and more important in view of the constantly more complex particle structure. This concerns on the one hand product requirements (for example magnetic beads) and on the other hand realization and optimization of procedural separation processes (for example magnetic separation, electro-coagulation). In order to satisfy these new requirements, apart from size and shape of the particles electrical and magnetic particle properties have to be analyzed increasingly whereas metrological determination of the particle size is solved in principle to the point of a few nanometers (see ISO standards of TC 24) and the fundamentals of shape description and shape measurement of the particles have increasingly been worked out as well (see ISO 9276-6 F-DIS).
In particular also measuring methods are known determining the sedimentation rate or flotation rate of nanoparticles and microscale particles (see DE 41 16 313, EP 0760092, EP 0840887). By none of these methods magnetic properties of the particles can be characterized.